


What A Heart Gets

by belovedbookdragon



Series: A Heart's Need Series [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Physical therapist Steve, Police Chief Nick Fury, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cop bucky, cop thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbookdragon/pseuds/belovedbookdragon
Summary: Bucky loved his job. He took the term, “To Serve and Protect,” to heart and did his best to make sure he did just that on the streets of New York. Any traditionalist would tell him that an omega had no place in the police force, Bucky proved them wrong at every turn.Bucky has adventures with Thor on the police force, and Steve wants to start a family.





	What A Heart Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three Of A Heart's Need series. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know how I could improve my writing! Thank you!

In the three years Bucky had been a cop, he had been shot at, shit on, bitten, punched, and on one memorable occasion, licked across the face. His partner, a tall, blond, alpha, Norse transplant by the name of Thor, said Bucky attracted trouble like shit attracted flies. Bucky couldn’t agree more. 

Now, Bucky loved his job. He took the term, “To Serve and Protect,” to heart and did his best to make sure he did just that on the streets of New York. Any traditionalist would tell him that an omega had no place in the police force, Bucky proved them wrong at every turn. Be it the standard traffic stop, a domestic disturbance, robbery, or a noise violation, Bucky handled the situations with ease and diplomacy. 

As an omega, his presence and scent alone were enough to calm the majority of angry and violent alphas and comfort the most terrified of betas and omegas. When his scent and soothing words weren’t enough, Bucky was also an expert at restraint and force, and with Thor’s help, Bucky could usually subdue the most violent or drugged-out individuals.

But sometimes Bucky and Thor found themselves faced with situations that were just plain weird-- like the face licker. Thor and Bucky had responded to a domestic violence call at a run-down apartment block on the border of Queens and Brooklyn. The report was of a woman attacking her partner with a frying pan.

When Bucky and Thor arrived, sirens blaring, a crowd had gathered and the couple in question were screaming at each other in the parking lot, the woman, dressed in a fuzzy pink bathrobe, swinging her frying pan at her partner’s head. 

“You cheated on me, Jerry!” Screamed the beta woman, her blonde hair in disarray, face blotchy and red, “how dare you sleep with someone else!”

“Karen! Holly is my coworker! We share a cubicle! That's it!” Jerry, a small mousey beta man, dodged the swinging pan with a yelp, “there was nothing between us!” The man dodged the pan again, narrowly missing being clobbered in the face.

“Oh, so now you’re calling me crazy? Is that it? I’m just your crazy mate?” Karen howled, eyes ablaze. She hauled the frying pan back up in the air, ready to swing. 

“Ma’am! Put the weapon down!” Bucky called, hand on his taser as he and Thor approached the dispute. “We can talk about this!”

“Place the weapon on the ground, madam!” Thor called, mirroring Bucky with his hand on his taser.

“The bastard cheated on me!” screamed Karen, her face a furious red. “He needs to pay, he broke our bond!”

“Our bond is in place, you crazy she-devil! I haven't cheated on you!” Jerry quipped at her, an exasperated look on his face. “Officers, she’s gone crazy! I swear I don’t know why she thinks that I cheated on her!” The beta man turned imploring eyes on Bucky and Thor.

“Ma’am, just put the weapon on the ground. This isn’t something that you should do, you do realize that?” Bucky asked Karen, his voice gentle, “do you really want to hurt him that bad? This is something we can resolve without you hurting your mate. Do you really want to send him to the hospital? Won’t you feel bad afterward? We can resolve this peacefully and without violence. Can you work with me on that?”

The beta woman waivered in her stance as she thought about Bucky’s words. She then grinned at Bucky and set the pan on the ground. “You know, Jerry, maybe I don’t need you.”  
Bucky moved in to put the woman in cuffs, too pleased that he had managed to get the woman into cuffs to notice the way she watched him. “You have the right to remain silent--”

“I think I’m in the market for a police officer.” Before Bucky could react or move, she turned and dragged her tongue across his face. 

“Ma’am!” He spluttered and jerked back, Thor rushed in to take hold of her as Bucky scrubbed at his face. 

Karen just cackled as Jerry stared on in horror. “See Jerry, I can play your game too!”

“Officer, she’s crazy, I tell you! Crazy! I’m so sorry!” Jerry said, panic in his voice as Bucky still scrubbed at his face. 

“Watch your head, madam,” Thor said as he helped the smug woman into the back of the cruiser. Bucky just sighed and went to grab the form for the police report.  
\---------------------------  
That night Bucky dragged himself into the apartment he shared with his alpha mate, Steve. “I’m home,” He called as he set the keys on the table and pulled his jacket off. A soft smile spread across his face as he saw Steve sprawled on the couch, asleep with T’Challa on his chest. 

He thought back to the past 5 years they had been together, how Steve had been by Bucky’s side when he got his prosthetic arm, supported him in his struggle with PTSD, and was his biggest cheerleader while in the police academy. Bucky loved that man more than he could put into words, and couldn’t imagine a life without Steve. With a soft smile, Bucky leaned down over Steve’s sleeping form and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Steve stirred and cracked his eyes open.

“You’re home late, love.” Seve reached up and cupped Bucky’s cheek. “ I was getting worried.”

Bucky pressed a kiss against Steve’s lips. “Sorry I didn’t text you, I had to stop by the clinic after my shift. Some woman licked me across my face when I was cuffing her.”  
Steve pulled away, shocked, ”Why did you have to go to the clinic?”

“Just a precaution. Didn’t know if she had something like hepatitis. So I got a booster shot in the ass and my face washed with military grade antiseptic soap. I’ve still got a clean bill of health.” Bucky said with a sigh, still slightly exasperated by that woman and her odd behavior. She had continued to proposition Bucky all the way into booking. “Thor found it hilarious.” 

“I bet he did.” Steve chuckled, he liked Thor, thought he was a good friend and was grateful that he protected Bucky.

Bucky just sighed and shook his head with a wry smile. “Come on, let me take a shower and let’s go to bed. I’ve got the next three days off.” He lifted a protesting T’Challa off Steve’s chest and pulled Steve from the couch.  
\---------------------------  
Later they were curled in bed around each other, savoring each other’s nearness. Steve ran his hand down Bucky’s spine slowly, his other hand stroking Bucky’s hair. Bucky sighed in pleasure, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky nuzzled the crook of Steve’s neck to scent him, feeling completely safe in his alpha’s arms.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice was gentle and soft. 

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Have… have you ever thought of having kids?” Steve’s voice was hesitant, almost scared.

Bucky sat up and looked down at Steve. “I, well, I really never put much thought into it. I was really more focused on making it through the military, and later on getting my arm and becoming a cop.” Bucky ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. “But, kids, with you? That would be something I would like very much.” Leaning down, Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’ll go off my suppressants. We can try on my next heat if you’d like.” And then Steve was crying. “Love? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked in alarm  
“Nothing,” sniffed Steve, “I’ve always wanted to have a family with you.” 

Bucky blinked away sudden tears, leaned down and kissed Steve’s tears slowly away. “You are my heart and soul, and nothing would honor me more than to have a family with you.”

And then they were kissing, hard, slow, and deep, tangled up with each other. Their breathing rasped together, punctuated by gasps. “Bucky,” Steve crooned, mouthing his way down Bucky’s neck. “My love,” Steve purred, nipping Bucky’s neck. He gently dragged his teeth across Bucky’s skin and placed open-mouthed kisses across their mating mark. Bucky writhed in pleasure under his alpha’s touch. 

“Alpha,” gasped Bucky, “alpha, please.” His breathing was ragged, full of want. Steve chuckled deep in his chest and rolled so Bucky was under him.

“My beautiful mate, my love, what do you want?” Steve’s pupils were blown wide with desire, and Bucky felt that desire press against his thigh. 

“You, always you,” Bucky keened and panted, his hips arching up to meet Steve’s. “Please.”

Steve purred in Bucky’s ear, “you were late getting home. Maybe my naughty omega needs to learn a lesson, hmm? Maybe he should wait like I had to wait?” Bucky shivered under Steve, his breathing hitching. He loved it when Steve showed his dominant side. 

“I can make it up to you,” Bucky breathed, his voice low and soft. 

“Show me.” 

Bucky slowly sat up, pushing Steve off of him. “Alpha,” Bucky whispered, voice husky and full of want, “alpha, let me show you how sorry I am.” He pushed Steve’s shirt up and kissed the broad, muscled expanse of Steve’s chest. Bucky ran open-mouthed kisses down Steve’s abs, tasting the cinnamon and apple scent on his skin, only halting to nip each hip bone before gently tugging Steve’s boxers down. Steve growled with approval as his hard cock sprang free from the confines of his boxers. Bucky kissed the tip of Steve’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Steve fisted Bucky’s hair as Bucky sucked and teased Steve’s cock. 

“Enough,” rasped Steve, “on your hands and knees.” At those words, Bucky shivered and felt the slick drip down his thighs. He loved Steve’s alpha voice. It made him want to submit and do dirty things. Bucky did as he was told. Steve gripped him roughly by his thighs and pulled Bucky’s ass flush against his hips and cock. Steve ground himself against Bucky, making him keen in want. “My sweet naughty omega,” Steve rasped and let his cock tease Bucky’s entrance. Bucky whimpered, not wanting to wait. 

“Please alpha? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I would be late,” whimpered Bucky “I’ll be good, I promise.” Steve finally took pity and pressed in slowly. Bucky cried out in pleasure, and thrust back, trying to take Steve in faster, but Steve held him and controlled his thrust in. 

When he was to the hilt in with Bucky quivering around him, Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear, in a deep, moaning rasp, “Good boy,” and began thrusting hard into Bucky. Bucky cried out in pleasure and want. Steve kissed along his neck and bit their mating mark, almost sending Bucky over the edge. 

“St-Steve!” Bucky cried out, his body quivering. Steve only chuckled and reached around to stroke Bucky’s cock to the same rhythm of his thrusts. Bucky came embarrassingly fast. His clenching orgasm made Steve’s knot pop, and Steve began thrusting harder, faster, until he came with a roar into Bucky. 

They lay panting, still tangled together. Steve gently stroked Bucky’s chest and shoulder scars, his knot still firmly in place. “Do you know how positively beautiful you are?” Steve murmured. “The most beautiful omega in the world and you’re my love. I’m a lucky male to have you. I’m lucky that you want to have a family with me.” 

Bucky preened at the compliments and place his hand on top of the hand Steve was using to stroke his chest. “I’m lucky that you love me, my beautiful alpha, 

Steve’s chuckle vibrated against his back. “I’m with you, always.”

“Till the end of the line,” Bucky grinned.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
The next day while sitting in their squad car, waiting for the next call to come in, Bucky asked Thor, “when you and Sif decided to start your family, did it take you guys a while to get pregnant?”

Thor beamed at Bucky, ”You’re starting a family with Steve? That’s great news, friend! Sif and I tried for ten months before she became pregnant with Sigrid. It felt like forever. The other four, however, happened without much effort.” 

“I still can’t believe you guys have 5 kids! You’re only 27!” Bucky laughed, “and four of them boys? I don’t know how you two do it!” The idea of having two sets of twins astounded Bucky. Thor handled it better than Bucky thought he’d be able to.

“Lots of Vodka after the wee ones are in bed,” winked Thor. 

Bucky chuckled, but his thoughts drifted away. He was already 30 and he knew that it got ridiculously difficult for omegas to get pregnant the closer to menopause they got. He worried that he and Steve might not be able to conceive, and he feared, irrationally he knew, that Steve would leave him for someone who would be able to get pregnant. 

Static from the radio broke his train of thought, “We have a 10-16 at Briar Farms apartments. Copy.”

“Isn’t that where face licker lives?” Asked Thor. 

“I hope to god she didn’t post bail,” said Bucky as he picked up the radio mic, “10-4.”  
\-------------------------------  
Bucky and Steve had more sex in a span of six months than they did in almost the whole 5 years they had been mated. They had morning sex, shower sex, sex before leaving for work, pre-dinner sex, post-dinner sex, and bedtime sex. They even snuck home from work a couple of times for lunch sex. It was one part desire for a baby and one part Bucky’s hormones freaking out from not being on suppressants for the first time since Bucky was 15. But even with all the sex, every pregnancy test turned up negative. Bucky was beginning to panic. Conceding defeat, Bucky scheduled an appointment with an OBGYN to see what the hell was going on.

His doctor, a kind omega woman by the name of Dr. Helen Cho, examined both Bucky and Steve thoroughly. Bucky endured 20 minutes with her hand up his ass with a scope to examine his womb, and he was so ready for answers. 

“Well James, Steve. I have good news and bad news. The good news is you two are both fertile, the bad news is James will have a hard time conceiving. James, your uterus walls are smooth. It is very hard for the embryo to find purchase to divide and multiply. It isn’t impossible, just incredibly difficult. I want you two to be prepared that you may never conceive a child naturally.”

Steve and Bucky sat in stunned silence. Bucky couldn’t even think, his brain was a wall of white noise. He turned to look at Steve and saw such a look of sadness on his face that Bucky’s heart shattered. He had failed as a mate, he had failed at the one thing he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be able to have children, and yet now he was being told that it was almost impossible. “Th-thank you, Dr. Cho, for telling us. It answers a lot of questions,” Bucky managed to choke out. 

Dr. Cho nodded, her face gentle and sad. “The option I give you and your mate is surrogacy. That is the only foolproof way you two will be able to have biological children. Here,” Dr. Cho handed a pamphlet to each of them. “Go over this information. If you decide it is the route for you, we will schedule an appointment to harvest your eggs. Talk it over and let me know what you decide.”  
\-----------------  
Bucky was silent the whole way home. He didn’t say anything when Steve unlocked the door, he ignored T’Challa’s meowing and leaned against the hallway wall. At first, it was just tears falling down his face, but at one look to Steve, he sobbed and sank to his knees. Steve was there instantly, sinking to his knees to pull Bucky against him. They stayed like that for a long time, both sobbing and shaking. 

When his tears had run dry Bucky asked, “do you want to leave me? Because I’m broken?”

“If you ever say something that stupid again, I will bite you,” Steve growled, “you are my mate. I am with you, for better or for worse. Till the end of the line. How could you think so little of me that you would think I would leave you because of this?” Steve asked, hurt in his voice. “I love you. I will always love you. I love all of you, even the parts you think are broken.” Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap and pressed his forehead to Bucky’s. “Yes, I am sad that we will struggle to have children. But I am not mad at you. This is not your fault. It is just how your body was made.” Cupping Bucky’s cheek, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, “I am proud that you are my mate.”

Bucky sobbed anew, and buried his face against Steve’s neck, taking in the comforting scent of his alpha. Steve hummed softly and rocked Bucky, stroking his hair. “Do you want to have a surrogate? I know it’s expensive, but it is an option.”

“I don’t know Steve, it’s something that I need to think about. We aren’t rich, and I’m worried that we won’t have money left over to actually raise the baby.” Bucky sighed out with a shuddering breath. 

“We’ll think about it then.” Steve kissed his forehead and nuzzled Bucky’s cheek. They sat there, holding each other, sharing the fact that they had each other in their sorrow. After a while, Steve stood and carried Bucky to their bedroom and tucked him into bed. Climbing in beside him, Steve pulled Bucky back into his arms and soon they were asleep.  
\----------------  
A few weeks after Dr. Cho’s revelation, life began to feel normal again. Steve was back at the VA hospital working his physical therapy magic with Tony and Bucky was back on the job with Thor. 

Thor and Bucky started the morning like they would on any 14-hour shift. They had breakfast in a small Queen’s diner, eggs and bacon for Bucky, and the meat lover’s supreme omelet for Thor. The place was a greasy spoon, but they loved it all the same. While sucking down the hot sludge that passed as coffee, Thor asked, “How have things been since your doctor’s appointment?” Bucky had told Thor about the diagnosis the day after when they were on shift. Thor had been supportive, “You and Steve will figure something out, I have the utmost faith in you two,” and handed Bucky a tissue when he began to tear up.

Bucky sighed at Thor’s question. “I think Steve is taking it harder than he is letting on. He’s always wanted to be a father, and I think he’s heartbroken.”

“It is a natural thing, to feel heartbroken at the news that you cannot have children,” Thor offered, “when Sif miscarried before Sigrid was born, we thought we’d never be able to have kids. The doctors weren’t sure if she’d be able to carry to full term. All three pregnancies were high risk, especially the two with the twins. She was on bed rest by the second trimester both times. Thankfully Fletcher, Calder, Halvar and Kelby were all born healthy. Fear, not my friend, Steve is over the moon in love with you, together your heartbreak will heal, and you’ll be all the closer for it.” Thor grinned at Bucky and sucked down his coffee. “Another, please!” he called to their doting waitress Abbey. Giggling, she refilled his cup.  
\---------------------------------  
Later in the day, they stopped by one of the poorer housing developments in Queens to visit with the local kids playing basketball. The kids were fascinated by Bucky’s prosthetic arm. They all crowded around to look and touch, ooing in awe when Bucky connected the Bluetooth of his phone to his arm and made the joints light up.

“That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Does it do more colors than just blue?”

“Can you crush things like Superman?”

“Yeah, are you like mega strong?”

Bucky laughed and did his best to answer all the questions that came his way. He enjoyed this part of his job immensely. Making connections in the community was one of the biggest sources of pride he had as a cop. A community who was on good terms with their neighborhood police officers tended to be safer, with less crime. 

They were all laughing and joking when their radios crackled. “Corner of Patterson and Comstock 10-96, male armed with a knife, bleeding heavily. Copy.”  
They were right around the corner from that location. “Kids, we gotta go.” Reaching for his radio Bucky said, “10-4, unit 82 on route.” 

Thor and Bucky ran to their squad car and peeled out, racing the half mile to the location with the armed man. When they arrived, a heavily pregnant omega male was pacing back and forth, bleeding from slashes across his belly and waving a knife. They jumped out of the car and approached, hands on tasers. As they got closer they could hear what the male was saying.

“I don’t want it! I don’t want it! Get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!” The male clawed at his belly with his empty hand, still waiving the knife about. Bucky and Thor stopped just out of stabbing range. 

“Sir! Put the knife down! Let us help you!” Bucky called as Thor radioed for paramedics. 

“I DON’T WANT IT!” The male screamed again and went back to clawing at the shallow slashes across his belly. Bucky realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to cut himself open. He didn’t want the baby. The male was panicked, ignoring the commands to drop the knife that Bucky and Thor shouted. 

“You’re going to hurt your baby! Please, stop, we can help you! We can take you to the doctors, the doctors will take your baby out,” Bucky implored, desperate to get through to the distraught omega. 

The male whipped around to look at Bucky. “It’s not mine! I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t want to be pregnant! I don’t want it,” he hissed. “Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!” He started screaming again, holding the knife to his belly. “Take it out or I will!” He lifted his hand as if to plunge the knife into his belly. 

At that moment the sirens of an ambulance sounded behind them, distracting the omega long enough for Bucky to rush him. The omega wasn’t as distracted as Bucky hoped. The knife bit into Bucky’s right arm, making him scream. The male had managed to turn just enough where he managed to leave a deep slash down the muscle of Bucky’s right arm. Bucky’s military training kicked in, he hooked his leg against the male’s ankles and knocked his feet out from underneath him. In the same fluid motion, he had grabbed the male’s wrist of the hand that held the knife with his prosthetic hand and squeezed the tendon in the wrist to make the male drop the knife.

Thor rushed in and used his superior alpha size to restrain the omega. The omega screamed and spat, his face pale from blood loss. The paramedics stepped in and administered a sedative to the omega. He soon slumped in Thor’s arms and he was moved to the waiting gurney. 

Bucky stood watching in shock, holding his bleeding arm. Never had he seen someone have a mental break to that extent, especially while carrying a child. He was used to working with people who had a mental illness. It was a sad fact of the United State’s piss-poor health system that those who were mentally ill often went without the support and medication they needed. But this male and his desperation to get the babe out of him shook Bucky to the core. He was so heartbroken for that male, heartbroken that he had gotten to the point where gutting himself seemed like a good idea. 

He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness from his mind, and then swayed. Oh fuck, Bucky realized, he was losing too much blood. Without warning, he crumpled to the ground, Thor’s roar for another ambulance the last thing he heard.  
\----------  
Bucky woke up in the hospital. Why was he always waking up in a hospital? It was starting to get old, he thought. He looked around, taking in all the machines he was hooked up to, the bag of blood and IVs connected to a PIC line in his neck. Panicking he looked at his right arm where the IVs were normally connected to see his arm wrapped tight in gauze, blood soaking through in spots. He still had his right arm, so that was good. The amount of bandaging was not good. It went from his shoulder to his elbow, which told him it was not a small cut. He looked around and didn’t see Steve. Panicked, he called out, “Nurse? Nurse?”

A slight woman with dark hair rushed in, “Ah, you’re up Officer Barnes. Welcome back to the world of the living. You lost quite a bit of blood and gave us a rather large scare when you flatlined. After got you back we had to go in and repair quite a bit of muscle damage.”

Holy shit, he had died on the table.“How bad is it?”

“You were slashed shoulder to elbow. It isn’t a straight line, it curves from the front of your shoulder to the back just above your elbow. Slashed right through the artery in your arm. You’re lucky the surgeon was able to close the vein, as I said, you flatlined just before he closed you up, but we got your heart going again. You’ve had five blood transfusions.” Sweet lord, Bucky thought, I was really almost dead.

The nurse went on, “We also saved your tendons and most of your nerves.” Bucky sighed in relief. “With physical therapy, you’ll regain your use of your hand and arm.” Said the nurse, Kelly according to her name tag.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked, feeling sick to his stomach. He had almost lost his right arm and died. 

“He’s in the hallway talking to Officer Thor and Chief Fury.”

“The chief’s here?!” Bucky gasped and tried to sit up, and regretted it immediately. He hissed in pain and had to blink away spots from his eyes from the intensity of the pain.  
“Yes Officer Barnes, I am here.” Fury stood it the doorway, radiating alpha-ness, Steve and Thor behind him. “You almost died, you idiot. What were you thinking, jumping in, bringing your fists to a knife fight?” Fury held up his hand to stall Bucky speaking. “But, because of your stupid ass decisions, two people are alive because of you. The omega, Allan Carter, and the baby they delivered in an emergency C section. Good job Barnes, don’t do it again. I hate training new men.”

“Wait, they delivered the baby? Was the baby due or was he hurt?” Bucky asked, concerned for the baby more than himself.

Fury nodded, “Yes they delivered him. He had gone into distress and the doctors had to act fast to save his life. He was only six months along. The baby is in the NICU. Carter has given up all rights to the baby and the babe is now a ward of the state. Carter has been transferred to the psych ward, as it turns out he will need lots of therapy. If reports are to be believed, he left an abusive relationship and hated that he still had part of his lover. He went into psychosis. He’ll be in the ward for a long time. Now, I have to go fill out a shit ton of paperwork. Officer Odinson, let’s go, I need your accounts of the event.” Thor hastily waved at Bucky and then followed Fury out the door. As soon as they were gone, Steve rushed to his bed. 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay. You almost died on the table, you’d lost so much blood from the severed artery.” And then Steve smacked him upside the head and Bucky yelped, “That's for scaring the shit out of me!” Then Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky, “and that’s for not dying.” Steve started to cry, “You’re safe, oh thank god, you’re safe.”

Bucky reached up with his left hand and wiped away Steve’s tears. “I’m so sorry love, I’m so sorry I scared you. You know I had to, I couldn’t let him hurt himself or the baby.”  
Steve sniffed, “I know. You’re my hero, always trying to do the right thing and I’m so proud of you. However, you’ll need physical therapy again, so I’ll just kick your ass then for putting me through all this stress.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky smiled and kissed Steve again.  
\--------  
Bucky was in for the long haul at the hospital. He would need two more surgeries to put his arm back together and multiple treatments to make sure he didn’t contract any bloodborne diseases from the other omega. Steve was with him as often as he could be, only leaving to go to work, feed the cat, and sleep.

During the hours Steve was at work Bucky went stir crazy. He wanted to move, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the baby. Finally, he asked nurse Kelly if he could visit the NICU, just to get out of his room and to assure himself the baby was okay. After two days of pestering, Kelly finally agreed and pushed Bucky’s wheelchair to the NICU.  
The baby was the tiniest, most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even with the tubes and IVs. “What is going to happen to him, as he gets stronger and older?” Bucky asked as he stared into the incubator.

“He’ll more than likely end up in foster care. Not many want to adopt a child whose parents have a history of mental health issues.” Kelly said softly.

Bucky was shocked. Who wouldn’t want to adopt that perfect baby boy? Bucky wanted to hold that baby boy, cuddle him, and protect him. He knew what he needed to ask Steve.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked later that night.

“I’ve never been surer in my life. We are going to adopt that baby and raise him. I will not let him go into the foster system..” Bucky affirmed. 

“Then, let’s start filling out the paperwork.” Steve grinned and kissed Bucky, “we’re gonna be parents!”

Bucky felt only joy.  
\---------  
It was surprisingly fast, the foster to adoption process. Since there was no claim on the baby, the court awarded custody to Bucky and Steve after a background check, a home visit and a couple formal interviews. Bucky was still in the hospital, but he was okay with that because he could spend more time with their son. 

They decided on the name Theo. Theo James Rogers was a tiny thing, with a shock of dark curling hair, wide blue eyes, dusky pink skin, and ten perfect toes and fingers. Both Steve and Bucky longed for the day they could hold him, rock him when he cried, and kiss his forehead. 

The nurses in the NICU had moved a hospital chair for Bucky to sit in with his IVs and wrapped arm, and Bucky spent most of his days there, watching Theo. 

Thor, his wife and 5 children under the age of 5 visited briefly. They dropped off homemade food, two blankets Sif had knitted, and cards from Bucky’s coworkers at the police station. They didn’t stay long as the youngest set of twins, 9-month-old Halvar and Kelby began to cry. Thor promised to visit again without the kids, clapped his hand on Bucky’s uninjured shoulder and left. Bucky chuckled and returned to watching his tiny baby sleep when he heard his name being called.

Tony and Pepper, bearing two gift bags, were following Steve into the NICU. “We finally convinced Steve to let us visit. We’ve been so excited to meet the new addition to our little family,” Pepper said with a grin. And it was true, as soon as they had heard the news of the upcoming adoption they had bought every baby item (all top of the line and incredibly expensive) that Steve and Bucky would ever need and had it delivered to their apartment. To say Steve and Bucky were overwhelmed by the gifts was an understatement. 

“Oh Bucky, you look dreadful,” Tony said by way of greeting, and Bucky figured he probably did as showering with over 200 stitches in his arm was difficult. But Bucky chose to ignore the playful jab.

“Hey guys, thanks for visiting, I’ve missed you two. You just missed Thor and his clan.” Bucky grinned up at them.

“We talked to them in the hallway. So many children. And we’ve missed you, hero cop,” said Pepper with a smile. Handing over the bags to Steve she said, “we’re quite proud of you. A couple of key political figures mentioned you at the last staff meeting and they were incredibly impressed by your daring and bravery.”

“What? Who?” Ask Bucky, incredulous. 

“The governor and his gang. You made New York City look good, and they like that. Be expecting someone in here to interview you at some point.” Pepper winked. “Now, boys, open your gifts.”

Steve brought the bags over to Bucky and set them on the small table Bucky had been using to eat off of. Using his left hand Bucky pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out a Teddy bear and a pair of bear booties. “That Teddy bear is connected to heart monitors in the booties. You’ll always know if he is safe or not while sleeping,” said Tony. “If anything happens the bear will send an alarm to your phone and believe me, you won’t be able to sleep through it. The bear also plays the sound of a heartbeat to keep your baby comforted.”

“Oh my god, Tony, did you make this?” Asked Steve, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“I did, and just for you.” Tony grinned widely. 

“Open my gift.” Pepper motioned to the remaining bag. Steve pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out several outfits and pajamas.”Top of the line, straight from Paris. Theo will always look like a handsome gentleman. And you’ll see, I got you matching pajamas. For those Christmas photos, I know you’re going to take.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Bucky said, crying, “you bought us the crib and all of the furniture and now you get us more, I don’t have the words to express how grateful I am that you two are in our lives.”

“Think nothing of it, you’re our family.” Pepper waved her hand. 

“Speaking of family,” said Steve, “will you two be Theo’s godparents?”

It was Tony’s turn to burst into tears, Pepper patted his back gently, “of course, Aunty Pepper and Uncle Tony will always be there to support Theo. It would be our honor to be his godparents.” Tony threw his arms around Steve, still crying in joy. Steve patted his back.

“Tony you’ll wake the other babies,” Steve teased.

“Sorry,” Tony grinned and wiped his eyes. “Now, introduce us to Theo.”

Pepper and Tony stayed for two hours, cooing at and admiring Theo in his incubator, and just spending time with Steve and Bucky. Bucky was incredibly grateful for the time they spent with them. It helped take his mind off his upcoming surgery and the fact that he couldn’t lift his right arm. 

Later that night, Bucky dozed in his chair while Steve sat next to him, watching the nurses tend to Theo. Theo was growing slowly but surely and the nurses were pleased with his development so far. Bucky was half asleep when he heard Steve talking to Theo after the nurses left. “Your papa loves you so much, baby boy. I’m so proud of you and how hard you’re fighting to grow and be strong. You’ll grow up to be strong and beautiful like your daddy, and I will be there every step of the way. Papa and daddy will keep you safe. And your daddy is good at keeping people safe, he’s a police officer. Oh, baby boy, I can’t wait for you to come home, I know the cat is going to love you, our neighbors are going to love you too.”

“So I’m daddy and you’re papa?” Bucky mused, yawning. 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “I hope you don’t mind being daddy.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Bucky grinned, “papa suits you.”

Steve chuckles and turns to press his forehead against Bucky’s. “You have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now.” 

“I can guess,” Bucky strokes Steve’s cheek with his prosthetic hand. “Nurses say that just before I go in for surgery number two, we can have skin to skin contact with Theo, he’ll be at almost 7 months in development. Doctor Jenson said that it will help in his development to be held.” Bucky grinned, eyes shining with joy at the thought of holding Theo.

“I can’t wait,” Steve murmurs and kisses Bucky. 

A nurse walking by, probably the head nurse Mary, said, “this is a public ward, boys.” They pulled away blushing, suitably chastised. 

“Sorry.” They called back.  
\--------------------------  
Two weeks later, the day before Bucky’s second reconstruction surgery on his right arm, they got to hold Theo. Bucky sat in his chair, chest bare. The beta nurse, Mary, gently laid Theo on his chest and adjusted the IVs and his breathing tube. Bucky cradled the little life that was Theo against his chest with his prosthetic arm. Theo snuffled and yawned before falling asleep, resting over Bucky’s heart. Bucky sobbed in joy and Steve was there to wipe away his tears. “Look at him, look at how perfect he is.” And Theo was perfect, at least in Bucky’s and Steve’s eyes. Bucky held Theo for over an hour until Theo began to wake and cry. 

“He’s hungry,” said Mary, “since you have two hands right now Steve, want to give your son his bottle?”

Steve was stripped of his shirt to keep the skin to skin contact up and had Theo arranged in his arms. Steve watched in awe as the tiny baby nursed from the bottle. “My son,” he whispered. After Theo ate, Steve was shown how to gently burp him and change his diaper. Bucky watched his mate with pride as Steve cared for their babe.  
Steve stayed with Theo a little longer, rocking him to sleep, when Bucky was wheeled back to his room to have his dressing changed before his second surgery. 

Bucky hissed in pain when Kelly peeled the old wraps off his arm, the wound still oozed blood and caused the wrap to stick to his stitches. Bucky chanced a glance at the wound and blanched. His arm was a puffy red mess of stitches and dried blood. It looked misshapen where the surgeon had yet to repair the damage. Kelly tsked in sympathy... “Sorry, Bucky, I know it hurts.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky smiled through the pain. Steve joined them shortly after that. And sat by Bucky’s side until Kelly left. 

“Ready for surgery tomorrow?” Steve asked as he ran his fingers through Bucky’s long brown tresses. 

“As long as you’re with me, I’ll be ready.” Bucky leaned into Steve’s touch and smiled softly.

“Till the end of the line, my love.”  
\-------------------  
Bucky and Theo were discharged on the same day, four months after entering the hospital. Two surgeries later Bucky had use of his arm back, but it would be a long road of physical therapy before he could go back on duty. He was okay with that, He had Theo to tend to and love on. Theo had put on baby fat and was the roundest, cutest baby Bucky had ever seen. He had rolls and dimples, and round cheeks. The nurses all cried when Theo left, they had fallen in love with the beautiful baby.

Arriving back at the apartment Bucky stared at awe in all of the things Tony and Pepper had bought them, furniture, toys, bassinets, a pack and play, different types of bottles, and more clothes than Theo would ever be able to wear. T’Challa watched them from his new favorite spot, one of the wicker bassinets. “Well, at least he isn’t meowing,” commented Steve. Bucky laughed and set the car seat on the ground. Theo stared out with wide blue eyes, his thick black curls peeking out underneath his hat. Bucky unstrapped Theo and lifted him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Welcome home, baby boy.” And with that, Bucky knew his life was complete. He had his loving mate and beautiful son, he wanted nothing else in the world.


End file.
